Over the years, many antenna forms have been developed and employed. As the signal wavelengths have gotten shorter and shorter, new antennas have been needed and developed. One example prior art antenna is demonstrated in FIG. 1 which shows a schematic diagram of a canonical half-wave microstrip patch antenna 10 with inset feed 12. Unfortunately, this is an unbalanced antenna form which may not be suitable for all applications.